


Compatability

by Cheloya



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: 15 minute ficlets; "complicated". Today was horribly boring, and having drawn a Natsuo I was proud of, this jumped into my head. ♥ Let me know what you think; I'm kind of shaky with Loveless.





	Compatability

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minute ficlets; "complicated". Today was horribly boring, and having drawn a Natsuo I was proud of, this jumped into my head. ♥ Let me know what you think; I'm kind of shaky with Loveless.

Lives outside their own always seem so unnecessarily complicated. They watch Soubi and Ritsuka, always and forever circling, and they glance at each other with raised brows and think that this is a pointless game. This, then, is what it means to be Zero: pragmatic, straightforward - boring.  
  
It is a new word to apply to their lives _life_ , something they hadn't thought about before a pair with different names appeared and reversed ideas on magnetism, on togetherness, on fate. The game isn't pointless, it is desperately interesting, and they find themselves _themself_ wanting for the misnamed pair to win against the odds.  
  
"If you do it," Natsuo whispers along Ritsuka's cheek, "you prove something for us all." Ritsuka glares and flushes, rubs his cheek and tells them angrily he isn't trying to prove anything. Youji grins from the floor.  
  
"Do it for us, then," he suggests, and his hand curls round Natsuo's tail. Ritsuka tells them he doesn't understand, and Natsuo smiles as his hands card through Youji's hair. Ritsuka doesn't have to, as long as they do _and they do._  
  
If the two whose names don't match can succeed, there is meaning outside the power of their 'Zero'.


End file.
